Look, it's Mickey Mouse
by hotchner077
Summary: While on holidays to France, Aaron and Emily Hotchner treat their children to a day out that they'll never forget. Just a cute little family fic.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'd love to get some reviews because I really want people to enjoy readin my stories. Thnaks in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the Disney characters.**

**Look, it's Mickey Mouse!**

"Dad, Dad! It's time to get up, we need to get ready for Disneyland!" Aaron Hotchner was woken abruptly from his sleep by his nine year old son Jack shaking his shoulders. He groaned as he rolled over to glance at the digital clock on the bedside locker. 06:15 it read. "Jack, it's far too early to get up," Aaron said as he dragged his hand down his face. "Go back to your room and get some sleep." "Can't I stay here with you and mom?" Jack asked, pouting slightly. At the mention of her name, Emily Hotchner groggily opened her eyes. She slowly sat up in the bed to smile over at her stepson. "Morning sweetie, you ready for a brilliant day?"

Her husband groaned as Jack jumped onto the bed to crawl towards Emily. Jack moved into his mothers outstretched arms and she wrapped an arm around him before reaching over to ruffle her husband's hair. Aaron frowned up at her and rolled over so his back was facing her. Emily laughed and hugged Jack closer to her, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "Why don't you go and check if your sister is up yet? Then we can all cuddle here together," Emily proposed, ignoring Aaron's moans of protest. Jack nodded enthusiastically, smiling brightly at his mother. He climbed down off the bed and plodded across the room and down the small hallway.

Emily gazed at the bedroom door for a few moments before turning her attention back to her husband. Leaning down she began to nuzzle his ear with her nose. He sleepily raised a hand to try and swat her away which only made her giggle. "You know, I never really thanked you for bringing us all here," she whispered in his ear. "It was really sweet of you and the kids will love it." Stroking his cheek she leaned in just a little closer to add "Je t'aime," in a perfect French accent. This caused Aaron's eyes to snap open and grin up at her. "I love you too," he replied and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "Ewwie! Mommy and Daddy kissy kissy!" a little voice said from the door. There stood Jack and his three year old sister Abby hand in hand. Their parents smiled over at the adorable pair. Emily clapped her hands "Who wants some pancakes?"

Abby sat at the kitchen table, her little legs dangling above the ground. She glanced around the kitchen; her mother was making pancakes and listening to Jack telling her about everything he wanted to do in Disneyland. Her father was rushing around the small rented apartment checking and double checking they had everything they needed. A plate of pancakes was placed in front of her and she gazed up at Emily, showing her a toothy grin. "Here you are, pancakes for my princess," Emily said, kissing Abby's nose. Jack sat down beside Abby with his plate of pancakes.

"But I'm not going on the baby rides Mom 'cause I'm a big boy," he proclaimed proudly. Emily made her way back to the cooker to collect the rest of the pancakes she made for her and Aaron. Stacking the pancakes on a plate, she walked over to sit beside Jack at the table. "You are a big boy Jack but what if Abby wants to go on some rides? She'll need her big brother to make sure she's safe," Emily said, popping a piece of pancake into her mouth. Jack pondered this, looking over at his little sister who was getting more nutella on her face than in her mouth. "Well I suppose if she needs me," Jack said, his face breaking out into a wide smile. "yeah I will, 'cause I'm her big brother."

Emily smiled at her two children sitting in front of her. Abby was dressed in a red and white polka dot dress. Her long dark hair was tied perfectly into two pigtails and her fringe was swept across her forehead. She looked like a miniature Minnie Mouse. Jack was wearing jeans and a red and white stripped t-shirt. If you asked Emily, her children looked simply adorable. Finishing her pancake she turned to search for Aaron who was still running around the apartment. "Aaron, you're pancakes are going to get cold if you don't come and eat them now," she called down the hallway. "And me and Abby will eat them all," Jack added, eyeing the pancakes set across from him. Aaron hurriedly came into the kitchen holding a full rucksack. He placed a kiss on Emily's head before sitting down beside her to dig into his pancakes.

"So Abby, what are you looking forward to in Disneyland?" Emily asked her daughter. "Meekey! Meekey!" The whole family erupted into laughter. Abby had taken a great liking to Mickey Mouse since her dad had bought her a soft Mickey Mouse toy when the team were in Florida. When Emily had explained to the children that they were going on a holiday to France and were going to Disneyland, the only word Abby had said for days afterwards were 'Meekey' "What are you going to say to Mickey when you meet him?" Aaron asked after swallowing a pancake. Abby clapped her hands together "I loves you Meekey" Aaron reached over to pat his little girl on the head and lightly pinched her cheek which made her grin back at him. Jack held his arm up to his face, checking the time on the new watch he had gotten for his birthday. "It's nearly eight o'clock, we have to go now or we won't get there in time!" he told his parent's in all seriousness. Emily nodded and got up to start clearing the table. "You boys make sure we've got everything and Abbey and I will clear up here." Jack and Aaron got up and went through all the contents of the rucksack, Aaron calling out items that were needed and Jack replied if they were in the bag or not.

"Disneyland tickets?" "Check!" "Sun cream?" "Check!" "Bottles of water?" "Check!" "Money?" "Check!" "Camera?" "Check!"

Abby handed the plates to Emily and she placed them into the dishwasher. "Is that all of them now sweetie?" Emily asked her little daughter. Abby nodded enthusiastically, looking up at her mother. "Meekey now?" she asked. Emily smiled "yes Abby, it's time to go and meet Mickey."

After a two hour car journey which included Jack and Abbey singing all the Disney song's from the back seat, Aaron taking a wrong turn to lead them to the middle of nowhere and Emily asking a local for directions they finally reached their destination. Abby had fallen asleep and Jack shook her shoulders excitedly "We're here Abby. Wake up, we're here!" Abby awoke just in time to see the big Disneyland sign and started chanting "We're here! We're here!" with her brother. Aaron manoeuvred the car around the car park and found a parking space. Ten minutes later they were all out of the car, the kids were covered up with sun cream and Aaron had the rucksack hanging from his shoulders. He reached over and took Emily's hand in his as their children walked just in front of them, whispering excitedly to each other. Aaron gazed lovingly at his wife and she turned her head to look at him, a smile breaking across her face. "We're going to have a brilliant day, sweetheart," he promised, gently squeezing her hand. They walked with their children to the entrance.

After breezing though the entrance, the Hotchner's were finally in Disneyland. Jack was in charge of the map, Emily kept a firm hold on Abby's tiny hand and Aaron was in charge of supplies from the rucksack. "So Jack, where are we heading first?" Aaron asked his son as he tried to make sense of the map. Jack frowned before pointing to the map "let's go to the pirates first," he exclaimed, pointing to the 'Adventureland' area on the map. "Ok, then lead the way buddy."

One pirate ship, two empty bottles and three runs to the bathroom later, they were waiting in the queue for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Abby was complaining that her legs were sore so she was now comfortably in Emily's arms. Aaron felt his pocket vibrate and he heard his phone ringing. Emily looked back at him, her eyebrow raised. "Don't you dare answer that Aaron, you're on holidays, forget about work," she reached over and took the phone from his grasp, dropping it into her pocket. "But honey, that was Strauss!" Aaron exclaimed, trying to snatch his phone from her pocket. Emily turned and flashed a smile at him. "I don't care. And Aaron," her face changed suddenly to very serious "don't ever use 'honey' and 'Strauss' in the same sentence again."

As the day drew on, they travelled through 'Frontierland' and took a ride down the river on the big steamboat, up Main Street U.S.A to find a restaurant to eat and Emily promised that they'd look in the souvenir shops on the way home. Jack then led them up to 'Fantasyland' and Abby really enjoyed the 'Alice's Curious Labyrinth' maze even though she and Jack nearly got lost. Abby then announced that she wanted to meet Mickey Mouse and Jack pointed out the Orbitron ride in 'Discoveryland' that he wanted to go on. They decided that Aaron would go with Jack on the ride and Emily would bring Abby to meet Mickey Mouse. They went their separate ways and arranged to meet up at the castle for the parade.

"So, did you have a good day buddy?" Aaron asked his son as they waited in line for the ride. "Yeah," Jack replied, not taking his eyes of the people who were currently enjoying the ride. "Aaron chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair to get his attention. Jack turned around to smile up at his dad and wrapped his small arms around the man's waist. "Thanks for bringing us here Dad, I had a great day and so did Abby. I love you Dad. And Mom and Abby." Aaron laughed and rubbed jacks little back. "I'm glad you had a great day, Jack. But it's not over yet," he said as they reached the top of the line. Jack quickly removed his arms and made his way towards the ride with a big smile across his face.

Abby, clutching her Emily's hand, watched as the little girl who was in front of her go up and was placed on Mickey Mouse's knee by her mother. Emily looked down at her little daughter and smiled as she stared forward at her favourite character. Bending down to match Abby's height she whispered to her daughter "It's nearly us baby. You know what you're going to say to Mickey?" Abby turned her head to smile at her mom, reaching out with her free hand to place it on her cheek. "I loves you Meekey," Abby whispered back. "Ok, who's next there?" the assistant called out. Emily straightened out and led a very excited Abby to Mickey. As she approached him, the life sized cartoon character waved at Abby. "Hello there, I'm Mickey Mouse. What's your name?" Abby waved back at him before quietly replying "Abby" "Would you like to sit on my knee Abby?" Mickey asked her and the little girl nodded her head quickly. Abby gently lifted her daughter and placed heron Mickey's knee. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck before softly saying "I loves you Meekey." The character rested his hand against here small back and whispered back. "I love you Abby." Abby began to smile brightly, her eyes lighting up in delight. When she heard her mom call her name she glanced towards the camera she was holding and smiled, hugging her new friend tightly. Emily helped Abby off Mickey's knee and Abby waved as she left calling "bye bye Meekey." She quickly turned to her mom, grasping her hand tightly "Meekey loves me, Meekey loves me," she exclaimed. Emily smiled at her ecstatic whose day was just made by those four words.

As they headed towards the castle, they met Aaron and Jack coming from 'Discoveryland'. Abby ran towards her brother to tell him about Mickey and Aaron moved to walk beside Emily and wrapped and arm around her, pulling her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, still holding Abby's hand and keeping an eye on Jack. "You tired already?" Aaron teased "even the kids are still going strong. " Emily looked up at him, hitting his arm playfully. "You try standing in line for nearly an hour to see Mickey Mouse," she replied. Aaron grinned back at her "I was standing in line for nearly an hour, but it was worth it the ride was great." He flashed a smile at her, showing his dimples. Abby tugged on her mom's hand. "We have to hurry up or we'll miss the parade," Jack explained so they quickly headed to find a spot.

It was Abby who spotted the characters first. She was sitting on Aaron's shoulders so she had the best view. Emily was supporting Jack, who decided to stand on the railing so he'd get a better look. Emily gave the camera to Aaron so he could snap a few pictures. He was sure that he'd run out of memory because Emily had taken hundreds of pictures throughout the day. He took as many as he could with Abby bobbing excitedly on his shoulders. When the parade ended, both Abby and Jack let out little yawns and Emily suggested they started to head back. Jack reminded her that they had to get souvenirs so they headed to the nearest gift shop.

Emily carried Abby towards the soft toy section while Jack dragged Aaron to the 'boy section'. Abby swept her eyes across all the toys on the shelf in front of her. She couldn't see any Mickey's but she already had one so she decided she'd get someone else. "Dat one" she told Emily, pointing at a reasonable sized Simba toy from 'The Lion King'. Emily picked up the toy and showed it to Abby. "Is this the one you want baby?" she asked and Abby nodded reaching out to cuddle the lion in her arms. Emily decided to go find Aaron and Jack and she passed a stand with hairbands. She spotted a red one that had Micky Mouse ears on the top. She plucked it from the rack with a grin on her face and moved across the shop towards her husband.

"Do I look like a real pirate Dad?" Jack looked in the small mirror on the wall. The reflection that looked back at him did not really look like Jack at all. He had a pirate hat on his head, a patch on his eye and he was holding a plastic sword. "You look exactly like Jack Sparrow," Aaron nodded in approval. "We even have the same name Dad!" Jack started swishing his sword around like he was getting ready for a fight. Aaron crossed his arms and looked at his extremely happy son, and a smile grew across his face. "I've got something for you, honey," said a voice behind him. He turned around to find Emily and Abby grinning up at him. "Oh really, and what would that be?" Emily leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek and quickly placed the hairband on his head. He only realised what she had done when Emily said "Look Abby, it's Mickey Mouse and Abby pointed at him proclaiming "Meekey! Meekey!" She leaned towards him and he took her from Emily's arms, confused at her reaction. When she started patting his head he realised that Emily had put something on him. As he tried to pry Abby's fingers off the object and pull it off his head, Emily had discreetly taken out her camera. "Abby? Aaron?" At the mention of their names, the father and daughter turned to look at Emily and she quickly snapped a picture. Aaron took advantage of the situation to take the hair band off his head. He quickly looked from it to Emily's grinning face and groaned "Emilyyyyy..." Emily laughed. "The picture turned out pretty good," she showed him it, though making sure it was out of his reach. "I think it's a good one for Facebook." Aaron threw his head back and groaned again. He would never hear the end of it from Dave and Morgan at work if they saw that picture. Emily took Abby from his arms, reached out for Jack's hand and brought them up to the desk to pay for their souvenirs.

It was almost eleven o'clock by the time they reached their apartment. Jack and Abby were sound asleep in the back of the car. Emily glanced back at them before turning to look at Aaron. She reached down to take his hand in hers. "Thank you for today Aaron," she told him "the kids had a wonderful time and I really enjoyed myself too." She leaned forward to press her lips against his. He moved his free hand to cup her cheek and deepened the kiss before pulling away in case the kids woke up. "I enjoyed myself too, I love spending time with my family." Aaron smiled. "And I love you and you're such an amazing woman." He looked sincerely into her eyes. Emily gazed into his eyes for a moment before her mouth slowly spread into a grin. "Nothing that you say or do is going to stop me from uploading that picture, you know that right?" Aaron pouted a little, squeezing her hand. "Please?" Emily threw her head back and laughed. "Nice try, but that face doesn't work on me anymore." She hit his knee "Come on Mr Mickey Mouse and help me bring these sleepy kids inside." She opened the passenger door and got out of the car. Aaron gazed out the door and he realized just how much he loved her and his family. Smiling, he got out to help her bring their two beautiful children in to bed and he knew they'd all sleep soundly tonight.

**A/N thaks for reading and make sure to leave a review.**


End file.
